The LamoLosers Club
by w h i t e . s t i l e t t o
Summary: The way I see a Baby-Sitters Club meeting. Plus! Claudia realises that in real-life, she is fat. Stacey wears something out of fashion (OMG!) And Mary Ann cries, as she is very caring. And that is what caring people do.


**A/N **_Just a very short story I wrote when I was bored and found an old BSC book in my room. **I** think it's funny, but then I also foundmy Bananas in Pyjamas booksextremely funny, so I don't know if my opinion really counts._

* * *

It was a nice, warm, June afternoon in Stoneybrook, Connecticut, and the members of the Baby-Sitters Club were having another freaking meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club. Its ten years since we first met the girls, and they are still only thirteen. How do they do it? No one will ever know. Probably drugs.

Jessi was late. She had been at a dance class, which is so much more important than a Baby-Sitters Club meeting, where the high point of their conversation was about Jackie Rodowsky, the kid that can't take two steps without breaking his nose. But, of course, Kristy doesn't realise that Jessi might actually become something if she takes Ballet lessons, and just has a major hissy-fit when Jessi steps in the door 7 seconds after 5:30.

'I think I just got a brilliant idea!' exclaimed Kristy. This was kinda un-interesting, as Kristy gets 'brilliant ideas' at least 4 times every meeting. And they are mainly lame-o things like getting a whole bunch of kids to paint a building. WAHOO! Look out, Disney World! Kristy Thomas, with all the latest in kiddie funness!

In fact, the only person that was actually listening was Mary Ann. And at Kristy's words, Mary Ann burst into tears. Because that's just the kind of caring person she is.

Stacey was busy counting and recounting all her money, and writing an essay on how bloody awful having diabetes is. As if the universe doesn't already know all about it, thanks to her.

Claudia was rolled up into a ball in the corner of her room, eating chocolates, thinking about how dum she is and realising that, despite everything, one day she is going to be fat with lots of pimples. Because that is how it goes.

Dawn was flicking her blonde hair and thinking dirty thoughts about Kristy. Ever since her sleepover with Kristy in _Baby-Sitters Club book number 10, Logan Likes Mary Ann! _she has wanted to be a little bit more than friends with Kristy. Yeah. Bet you didn't see that one coming.

And Abby, the character that no one knows or cares about, was jumping up and down, being very sporty, and then had an asthma attack. She took some drugs and was all better.

BAM!

There was a loud noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing. 'What was that?' asked Stacey. Mary Ann burst into tears at these extremely moving words.

Jessi did a… ballet thingo and pointed to where a very ugly and nerdy lump lay on the floor. 'Look! It's the fugly, dead lump of a red-headed freak character, the one that no one really likes, but had to be in the story to balance everything out!' The room was filled with gasps. But not because Jessi had just teared apart all of the characteristical structures Ann M's very 'carefully' planned characters, but because Stacey McGill was wearing something that wasn't from New York.

Yeah.

I'm scared too.

So once everyone had calmed down, and Stacey had committed suicide by jumping (very fashionably, of course) out of the window, Claudia began to show everyone just how truly super-duper she was at painting. She painted The Dead Lump Hereforth Known As Mallory.

It was at this moment that Kristy decided to do something very out of character. She called for order! Shock! Horror!

Anyway after calling for order, she informed all of the living members of the Lamo Losers club of something very cool.

'Babies smell.'

Yeah.

Bet you didn't see that one coming.

So for the last 23 minutes of the meeting, Mary Ann told everyone everything she knew about Logan. And then told them that they had broken up.

Yeah

Insane

So anyway that is the end of my very short and very mean critique on a BSC meeting. Hope you weren't, like, offended or anything.

Review 'cos it's cool.

Crazy Jess


End file.
